Yugi's Return To Domino
by Bridget O'Connolly
Summary: Yugi and Téa go back to Domino after being gone 6 years.


**"Yugi's Return To Domino"**

**SUMMARY: Yugi and Téa go back to Domino after being gone 6 years.**

**&Autors notes.&**

**:Mental actions.:**

**&Translation.&**

**#Egyptian.#**

**'Thinking.'**

♦◊♦◊

**CHAPTER 1**

**"Yugi Motou in Paris."**

**Yugi was sitting at his desk in his home office in Paris, France. He was having a meeting with Jacques Langley the Vice President of Yugi's company.**

**"Écoute, je ne m'inquiète pas. Je vais de nouveau au Domino." Yugi said.**

**&Listen, I do not care. I am going back to Domino.&**

**"Mais, monsieur. Vous avez cette réunion en deux jours avec Seto Kaiba." Jacques said.**

**&But, sir. You have that meeting in two days with Seto Kaiba.&**

**"Je dois voir Mon frère jumeau. Démuni je vu lui en 6 ans." Yugi said.**

**&I have to see my twin brother. I have not seen him in 6 years.&**

**"Toute la droite, M. Motou. S'il est tout exact avec vous, je manipulerai la réunion." Jacques said.**

**&All right, Mr. Motou. If it is all right with you, I will handle the meeting.&**

**"Veuillez." Yugi said.**

**&Please do.&**

**"Oui, monsieur." Jacques said.**

**&Yes, sir.&**

**"Vous pouvez aller." Yugi said.**

**&You may go.&**

**Jacques nodded. Then Jacques stood up and left the room and walked out of the mansion. Then Téa walked into Yugi's office.**

**"What was that about, Yugi?" Téa asked.**

**"I was making arrangements to go back to Domino." Yugi said.**

**"We're going back?" Téa asked happily.**

**"Yeah, we are." Yugi said.**

**Téa hugged Yugi. Yugi hugged her back.**

**"Isn't Atmera due home from school soon?" Yugi asked.**

**"Yeah, he'll be home in a few minutes." Téa said.**

**"Luckily today was the last day of school for the summer." Yugi said.**

**"Yeah." Téa said.**

**Then the phone at the Motou mansion rang.**

**"Bonjour, résidants de Motou." Yugi said.**

**&Hello, Motou residents.&**

**"C'est Jacques. Vos privés Voyagent en jet l'avion sont prêts." He said.**

**&This is Jacques. Your private Jet plane is ready.&**

**"Merci, nous serons prêts en quelques heures." Yugi said.**

**&Thank you, we will be ready in a few hours.&**

**"Votre beinvenu, monsieur." Jacques said.**

**&Your welcome, sir.&**

**"Adieu, Jacques." Yugi said.**

**&Bye, Jacques.&**

**"Adieu, monsieur." Jacques said.**

**&Bye, sir.&**

**Then Yugi hung up the phone. Then the door opened and Atmera walked in. Atmera was the spiting image of Yugi except Atmera had blue eyes instead of amethyst.**

**"Bonjour, père et mère." Atmera said.**

**&Hello, father and mother.&**

**"L'anglais à la maison, si vous svp, fils." Yugi said.**

**&English at home, if you please, son.&**

**"Je suis désolé, père." Atmera said.**

**&I am sorry, father.&**

**"C'est tout le juste, fils." Yugi said.**

**&It is all right, son.&**

**"How was school today?" He asked.**

**"Pretty boring, daddy." Atmera said.**

**"Well, we're all leaving on a trip today." Téa said.**

**"Where to?" Atmera asked.**

**"America." Yugi said.**

**"Really?" Atmera asked.**

**"Yeah. Téa, do you think I should call Yami?" Yugi asked.**

**Téa nodded.**

**"OK." Yugi said. **

**Then Yugi walked over to the phone and dialed the Kame Game Shop, Yami answered **

**the phone.**

**"Hello, Kame Game Shop." Yami said.**

**"Hello, brother." Yugi said.**

**"Atemi?" Yami asked in confusion.**

**"Yeah." Yugi said. **

**Yami smiled.**

**"How've you been?" Yami asked.**

**"Fine." Yugi said.**

**"Père?" Atmera asked in confusion.**

**&Father?&**

**"Soyez tout à fait mon petit ange." Téa said gently.**

**&Be quite my little Angel.& **

**"Très bien, mère." Atmera said.**

**&OK, mother.&**

**"Atemi, who was that?" Yami asked in confusion.**

**"My son Atmera." Yugi said.**

**"Where are you?" Yami asked.**

**"Paris, France. But, in a few hours we'll be heading to Domino." Yugi said.**

**"What? You're coming here?" Yami asked.**

**"Yeah." Yugi said with a chuckle.**

**"That's great!" Yami exclaimed happily.**

**"We have a little packing to do, I'll see you in a few hours, Atemu." Yugi said.**

**"Bye, Atemi. Cya later." Yami said.**

**"Bye, Atemu." Yugi said. **

**Then Yugi and Yami hung up their phones. Then he and Téa started packing the families things.**

**A FEW MINUTES LATER**

**The bags were packed and they went outside an got in to the limo, and some servents put the bags in the trunk.**

**"Chaffer, tête à l'aéroport, aussi rapidement que possible." Yugi ordered.**

**&Chaffer, head to the airport, as quickly as possible.&**

**"Oui, monsieur." The chaffer said.**

**&Yes, sir.&**

**"Père, qui est, Atemu?" Atmera asked in confusion.**

**&Father, who is, Atemu?&**

**"Atemu, est mon frère jumeau. Il vit dans le domino qui est en Amérique." Yugi explained.**

**&Atemu, is my twin brother. He lives in Domino that is in America.&**

**"Vraiment?" Atmera.**

**&Really?&**

**Yugi nodded.**

**"Oui, fils." Yugi said.**

**&Yes, son.&**

**"Frais." Atmera said.**

**&Cool.&**

**Yugi smiled at Atmera and Atmera smiled back at Yugi.**

**"Oui, je sais." Yugi said.**

**&Yes, I know.&**

**A FEW MINUTES LATER**

**They got in Yugi's private Jet and took off for Domino.**

**A FEW HOURS LATER**

**They arrived in Domino and Atmera started to run off.**

**"Fils, vous savez les règles. Vous êtes censé rester avec nous aux aéroports." Yugi said.**

**&Son, you know the rules. You are supposed to stay with us at airports.&**

**"Je suis désolé, père." Atmera said running back over to Yugi and Téa.**

**&I am sorry, father.&**

**"Il est bien, fils. Je pense que nous devrions nous diriger plus d'au Magasin De Jeu De Tortue." Yugi said.**

**&It is alright, son. I think we should head over to the Kame Game Shop.&**

**"Oui, mon mari. Nous devrions aller voir Joey, et Tristin aussi bien." Téa said.**

**&Yes, my husband. We should go to see Joey, and Tristin as well.&**

**"Vous avez raison, mon épouse. Partons." Yugi said.**

**&You are right, my wife. Let us go.&**

**A FEW MINUTES LATER**

**They walked into the Kame Game Shop.**

**"Atemu?" Yugi asked.**

**"Atemi?" Yami asked running out of the back room and hugging Yugi.**

**"I haven't seen you in 6 years." Yami said sadly resting both hands on Yugi's shoulders.**

**"I know, I'm sorry, brother." Yugi said.**

**"It's alright, Atemi." Yami said.**

**"Père?" Atmera asked in confusion.**

**&Father?&**

**"Le fils, ceci est mon frère, Atemu. Et l'anglais dans le domino, si vous svp, fils." Yugi said.**

**&Son, this is my brother, Atemu. And English in Domino, if you please, son.&**

**"Je suis désolé, père." Atmera said.**

**&I am sorry, father.&**

**'Atemi?' Yami thought to Yugi.**

**'Gimme a sec.' Yugi thought to Yami.**

**"Il est bien, fils." Yugi said.**

**&It is alright, son.&**

**Then they all walked into the kitchen. Then the bell on the door rang and Joey and Tristan walked in. They over heard a conversation in the kitchen.**

**"Atmera, speaks French at school. Sometimes I have to remind him to speak English at home." Yugi said.**

**"I see. Well, I'm glad you decided to come back to Domino, Yugi." Yami said.**

**"Did ya hear dat?" Joey asked looking at Tristan.**

**Tristan nodded. Then the two of them ran into the kitchen and smiled when they saw Yugi and Téa. They didn't notice the child right away. Atmera tugged on Yugi's jacket. Yugi looked down at Atmera.**

**"Le père, qui sont eux ?" Atmera asked.**

**&Father, who are they?&**

**"Le fils, ceci est Rouleur De Joey et Tailleur De Tristan qu'ils sont certains de mes amis plus étroits. Et parlez anglais." Yugi said.**

**&Son, this is Joey Wheeler and Tristin Taylor they are some of my closest friends. And speak English.&**

**"Je suis désolé, père." Atmera said.**

**&I am sorry, father.&**

**"Il est bien, fils." Yugi said.**

**&It is alright, son.&**

**'Atemi, can you teach me French?' Yami thought to Yugi.**

**Yugi smiled at Yami and Yami smiled back at Yugi.**

**'Of course brother.' Yugi thought to Yami.**

**'Cool.' Yami thought to Yugi.**

**'Frais is how you say that in French.' Yugi thought to Yami.**

**'Frais?' Yami thought to Yugi.**

**'Yes, brother.' Yugi thought to Yami.**

**'How do you say that?' Yami thought to Yugi.**

**'Oui, frére.' Yugi thought to Yami.**

**'Frais.' Yami thought to Yugi.**

**"Hi, Joey, Tristin." Yugi said smiling at them.**

**"Who's da kid?" Joey asked in confusion.**

**Yugi rested both hands on Atmera's shoulders as he pulled him over so he was standing in front of him.**

**"This is our son Atmera." Yugi said.**

**"Our son?" Tristan asked in disbelieve.**

**"Yeah, he's mine and Yugi's son." Téa said.**

**'Je déteste pour répondre à toute la ces derniers à la question au sujet de ma famille.' Yugi thought to Yami.**

**'Say what?' Yami thought to Yugi.**

**'Sorry, about that Atemu, I said. I hate to answer to all of these question about my family.' Yugi thought to Yami.**

**'Oh. It's OK.' Yami thought to Yugi.**

**'Oh. Il est correct, is how you say that in French.' Yugi thought to Yami.**

**'Frais.' Yami thought to Yugi.**

**'Oui.' Yugi thought to Yami.**

**"Yug, where ya been all dese years?" Joey asked.**

**"Paris, France. Actually I own a very well know company all over the world. We're even out selling KaibaCorp. Not by much through. I was supposed to have my first ever meeting with Seto in official terms, anyway. No one knows I'm the president of the company." Yugi explained.**

**"What's it called?" Joey asked.**

**"In French it's called Fioles D'Amour, in English it's called Jars Of Love, A.K.A. J.O.L." Yugi said.**

**"Wow." Joey said.**

**"Are you still dueling?" Tristan asked.**

**"Père, vous êtes un duelist? Parlent-ils des monstres de duel?" Atmera asked.**

**&Father, you are a duelist? Are they talking about Duel Monsters?&**

**"Oui, fils." Yugi said.**

**&Yes, son.&**

**"Yeah, he is. He's the national Duel Monsters champion of France." Atmera said.**

**"Looks like even with out the 'King Of Games' help you're a great duelist." Tristin said.**

**"Le Roi de Jeux?" Atmera asked in confusion.**

**&King Of Games?&**

**"Le Roi Des Jeux est votre oncle, Atemu.." Yugi said.**

**&The King Of Games is your uncle, Atemu.&**

**"Je ne comprends pas." Atmera said.**

**&I do not understand.&**

**"Bien, environ 8 ans il y a He et moi a partagé mon corps. En utilisant la magie d'ombre il y a 7 ans, je nous ai séparés." Yugi said.**

**&Well, about 8 years ago he and I shared my body. Using shadow magic 7 years ago, I separated us.&**

**"Ah, maintenant je comprends." Atmera said.**

**&Oh, now I understand.&**

**"Bon, fils." Yugi said.**

**&Good, son.&**

**"Sorry about that guys." Yugi said.**

**'C'est tout le juste, frère.' Yami thought to Yugi.**

**'Atemu, you're certainly picking up French quickly.' Yugi thought to Yami.**

**'I know, brother.' Yami thought to Yugi.**

**'At this rate you'll speak it fluently within a month.' Yugi thought to Yami.**

**'I know that.' Yami thought to Yugi.**

**'Je sais cela, is how you say that.' Yugi thought to Yami.**

**"How long are ya gonna stay in Domino, Yug?" Joey asked.**

**"Any where from a month, to 6 months. I may even decide to move the main building of J.O.L. here and stay here." Yugi said.**

**"Dat's great!" Joey exclaimed happily.**

**Yugi smiled at Joey and Tristan.**

**"Yeah, I know." Yugi said.**

**A FEW WEEKS LATER**

**Yugi's cell phone rang while he, Yami and Joey were walking down the street. Yugi answered it.**

**"Bonjour." Yugi said.**

**&Hello.&**

**"Monsieur, est Jacques de demonstr." He said.**

**&Sir, this is Jacques.&**

**"Bonjour, Jacques." Yugi said.**

**&Hello, Jacques.&**

**"Monsieur, nous avons reçu plusieurs menaces qui ont la sécurité très intéressée pour votre sûreté." Jacques said.**

**&Sir, we have received several threats that have security very concerned for your safety.&**

**"Quel genre de menaces?" Yugi asked.**

**&What kind of threats?&**

**"On est une menace pour vous faire glisser dans un coma." Jacques said.**

**&One is a threat to cause you to slip into a coma.&**

**"Je vois, bon je ne vais pas accorder ma vie être commandé par ces menaces." Yugi said.**

**&I see, well I am not going to allow my life to be controlled by these threats.&**

**"Mais, monsieur..."**

**&But, sir...&**

**"C'est assez!" Yugi exclaimed cutting off Jacques.**

**&That is enough!&**

**"Je comprends, monsieur. Fassiez attention juste." Jacques said.**

**&I understand, sir. Just be careful.&**

**"Je volonté, Jacques. Adieu." Yugi said.**

**&I will, Jacques. Bye.&**

**"Adieu, monsieur." Jacques said.**

**&Bye, sir.&**

**Then Yugi hung up his cell and returned it to his pocket.**

**"Quel était celui environ, frère?" Yami asked.**

**&What was that about, brother?&**

**"Quelqu'un fait des menaces." Yugi said.**

**&Someone is making threats.&**

**"Quel genre de menaces?" Yami asked.**

**&What kind of threats?&**

**"Menaces pour me transformer la glissade en un coma." Yugi said.**

**&Threats to make me slip into a coma.&**

**"Je vois." Yami said.**

**&I see.&**

**"What's goin' on?" Joey asked.**

**"Nothing, Joey." Yugi lied.**

**"Ya sure?" Joey asked.**

**"Le frère, lui disent!" Yami exclaimed.**

**&Brother, tell him!&**

**"Si je lui disais, il phénomène dehors." Yugi said.**

**(If I told him, he'd freak.)**

**"Alors je." Yami said.**

**&Then I will.&**

**"Toute la droite, vous gagnez." Yugi said.**

**&Alright, you win.&**

**"That was the vice president of J.O.L. He called to warn me about several threats that have been made." Yugi said.**

**"They're threats to make Yugi slip into a coma." Yami said.**

**"Oh man." Joey said.**

**"It'll be fine, Joey." Yugi said.**

**"Ya sure?" Joey asked.**

**"Yeah, I am." Yugi said.**

**"OK." Joey said.**

**"Let's go. I have that meeting scheduled at KaibaCorp." Yugi said.**

**"Right." Joey said.**

**A FEW MINUTES LATER**

**Yugi, Yami, and Joey walked into KaibaCorp. Yugi walked over to the information desk. The women looked up.**

**"Hello, do you have an appointment?" She asked.**

**"Yes, I'm from J.O.L." Yugi said.**

**"Mr. Kaiba is in his office waiting for you." She said.**

**"Thanks." Yugi said.**

**Then Yugi, Yami and Joey walked into Kaiba's office.**

**"Yo, Kaiba." Joey said.**

**"Wheeler, what are you doing here?" Kaiba asked sounding very annoyed.**

**"Are ya waitin' for dat guy from France?" Joey asked.**

**"Yes, I'm waiting for the president of J.O.L. But, how did you know that!?!" Kaiba demanded.**

**"I've got my sources. Kaiba, do ya speak French?" Joey asked.**

**"Yes, I do why?" Kaiba asked.**

**"Bonjour, Kaiba. Je suis le président de la Fiole D'amour. Si vous ne me croyez pas, je peux appeler Jacques." Yugi said.**

**&Hello, Kaiba. I am the president of J.O.L. If you do not believe me, I can call Jacques.&**

**Kaiba spun around to face the trio.**

**"Yugi?" Kaiba asked in confusion.**

**Yugi smiled at Kaiba.**

**"Yeah, it's me Kaiba." Yugi said.**

**"Incredible." Kaiba said.**

**"Oui, je sais." Yugi said.**

**&Yes, I know.&**

**'We have to keep a close eye on our surroundings.' Yami thought to Yugi.**

**'I know.' Yugi thought to Yami.**

**"Kaiba, là ont été plusieurs menaces faites sur moi." Yugi said.**

**&Kaiba, there have been several threats made on me.&**

**"Alors peut-être nous devrions remettre cette réunion jusqu'à ce que ces menaces passent." Kaiba said.**

**&Then perhaps we should postpone this meeting until these threats pass.&**

**"Je conviens." Yugi said.**

**&I agree.&**

**'We should go, home.' Yami thought to Yugi.**

**'You're right, brother.' Yugi thought to Yami.**

**"Nous devrions aller au Magasin De Jeu De Tortue." Yugi said.**

**&We should go to the Kame Game Shop.&**

**"Bien." Kaiba said.**

**&Alright.&**

**"Être votre orteils." Yami said.**

**&Be on your toes.&**

**"Je votre être." Yugi said.**

**&I will be.&**

**"Que est bon." Yami said.**

**&That is good.&**

**"Oui, ce-est." Yugi said.**

**&Yes, it is.&**

**"Nous aux aller arrière de le Kame Game Shop." Yami said.**

**&We should go back to the Kame Game Shop.&**

**"Je d'acord. Adieu, Kaiba. Let's go back to the Kame Game Shop, Joey." Yugi said.**

**&I agree. Bye, Kaiba. Let't go back to the Kame Game Shop, Joey.&**

**'Listen Atemu, if I do slip into a coma promise me you'll wake me up, no mater what side effects there could be to the medcine.' Yugi thought to Yami.**

**'OK, I will.' Yami thought to Yugi.**

**Then Yugi, Yami, and Joey walked out of Kaiba's office.**

**"Frére?" Yami asked.**

**&Brother?&**

**"Quoi est-ce, Atemu?" Yugi asked.**

**&What is it, Atemu?& **

**"Êtes vous sûr autour demonstr, Atemi?" Yami asked.**

**&Are you sure about this, Atemi?&**

**"Oui, frére. Je vais." Yugi said.**

**&Yes, brother. I am.&**

**"Très bien, frére." Yami said.**

**&OK, brother.&**

**"Juste confiance moi, Atemu." Yugi said.**

**&Just trust me, Atemu.&**

**"Je faire, frére." Yami said.**

**&I do, brother.&**

**"Bon." Yugi said.**

**&Good.&**

**"Yug?" Joey asked.**

**"Huh?" Yugi asked in confusion.**

**"Nevermind." Joey said.**

**Then the trio stopped near Domino mussem.**

**"What's up, Yug?" Joey asked.**

**"Forget it." Yugi said.**

**Yugi gasped. Then Yugi started to collasp to the ground but, Yami caught him before he landed.**

**'Atemi?' Yami thought to Yugi.**

**"What the..."**

**Yami's eyes widen with fear.**

**"Oh no. This can't be." Yami said cutting off Joey.**

**Yami kneeled down and carefully put Yugi's unconscious form on the ground. Then Yami pulled out Yugi's cell phone and searched the phone book and found Jacques's number and dialed it.**

**"Bonjour, Jacques. Demonstr est, Monsieur Motou's jumeau frére Yami Motou." Yami said.**

**&Hello, Jacques. This is, Mr. Motou's twin brother Yami Motou.&**

**"Pourquoi êtes vous appel moi sur Monsieur Motou's cellule téléphone? En un peu advenired de poss!?!" Jacques demanded.**

**&Why are you calling me on Mr. Motou's cell phone? Has something happened to him!?!&**

**"Oui, fâcheuxly." Yami said sadly.**

**&Yes, unforgentily.&**

**"Je voir quelqu'un en exécuted le menace." Jacques said.**

**&I see, someone has carried out the threat.&**

**"Oui, est vollà rien soit personne chez Fioles D'Amour qui savoir secours!?!" Yami demanded.**

**&Yes, is there anything or anyone at Jars Of Love who can help!?!&**

**"Oui, monsieur. Je volonté envoyer le docteurs de Domino droit au loin." Jacques said.**

**&Yes, sir. I will send the doctors to Domino right away.&**

**"Bien, Je juste espérance lui volonté survivre demonstr." Yami said.**

**&Good, I just hope he will survive this.&**

**"Je vais sûr que lui volonté." Jacques said.**

**&I am sure that he will.&**

**"Je espérance ainsi." Yami said sadly.**

**&I hope so.&**

**"Je savoir ainsi. Adieu, monsieur." Jacques said.**

**&I know so. Bye, sir.&**

**"Adieu, Jacques." Yami said sadly.**

**&Bye, Jacques.&**

**Then Yami hung up Yugi cell phone and put it in his pocket.**

**"Let's get him to Domino hospital, Joey." Yami said sadly.**

**"What da hell happended ta Yug!?!" Joey demanded with deep concern. **

**"The person who theatened to put him in a coma went through with their threat." Yami said sadly.**

**Joey's eyes widen with fear.**

**"No. Couldn't ya call an ambulance?" Joey asked.**

**"Oh right, I forgot about Atemi's cell." Yami said.**

**'Hold on, Atemi.'**

**Then Yami pulled Yugi's cell out again and called 911.**

**"911 emergerncy, please state the nature of your emergerncy?" The women asked.**

**"My brother passed out in front of the mussuem, and I can't wake him up. I've tryed everything." Yami said.**

**"An ambulance will be there in 5 minutes, please stay on the line untill you hear the sierens." The women said.**

**Soon Yami and Joey could both hear sierens approaching.**

**"I can hear them." Yami said.**

**Then he hung up the cell phone.**

**'Hang on, Atemi.' Yami thought to Yugi.**

**Then the ambulance pulled up and put Yugi on a streagther, then they loaded Yugi onto **

**the ambulance.**

**"Joey, go back to the Kame Game Shop and tell Téa everything." Yami said.**

**Then Yami climbed in back with Yugi.**

**'This can't be happening.' Yami thought to Yugi.**

**"Frére, plaire. Vous tenir si réveiller." Yami pled.**

**&Brother, please. You have to wake up.&**

**Yami took Yugi's hand.**

**"Demonstr savoir pas être événement." Yami said in disbelieve.**

**&This can not be happening.&**

**"Sir." The parmedic asked.**

**Yami looked up at her.**

**"He'll be fine." She said.**

**"Je voeu Je de savoir croired que." Yami said sadly.**

**&I wish I could believe that.&**

**'Please, brother.' Yami thought to Yugi.**

**'This is bad.' Yami thought to Yugi.**

**'Please don't leave me like this.' Yami thought to Yugi.**

**'Dammit, Ra.' Yami thought to Yugi.**

**'Don't do this to me!!!' Yami thought to Yugi.**

**"Plaire faire pas laisser moi tel demonstr, frére." Yami pled.**

**&Please do not leave me like this, brother.&**

**Then the ambulance took Yugi into the hospital, with Yami on their tail.**

**"Sir, what happen?" Dr. Green asked.**

**"Mon frére s'écroulered dans devant des le museé." Yami said.**

**&My brother collasped in front of the mussuem.&**

**"Sir, do you speak English?" Dr. Green asked.**

**"Je vais pas allant de parler Anglais jusqu'á mon frére veillers haut." Yami said.**

**&I am not going to speak English until my brother wakes up.&**

**"We need a translator over here." Dr. Green said.**

**Then Dr. Carter ran over.**

**"What's going on?" Dr. Carter asked.**

**"This man only seems to speak French." Dr. Green said.**

**"What do you need to know?" Dr. Carter asked.**

**"What happened?" Dr. Green asked.**

**"Qoui advenired?" Dr. Carter asked.**

**"Mon frére s'écroulered dans devant des le museé." Yami said.**

**"He says his brother collasped in front of the musseum." Dr. Carter said.**

**"Vollà avoir bìn plusieurs menaces pret sur lui de poss affaires Fioles D'Amour." Yami said.**

**"He also says there have been several threat on his brother, made to his company Jars Of Love." Dr. Carter said.**

**"You mean J.O.L?" Dr. Green asked.**

**"Qui." Yami said.**

**"He says yes." Dr. Carter said.**

**'Please wake up, Atemi.' Yami thought to Yugi.**

**'This can't be happening.' Yami thought to Yugi.**

**Then Yami reentetred the Millennium Puzzle.**

**INSIDE THE MILLENNIUM PUZZLE**

**There was a flash behind Yami, Yami spun around gasped in surpise seeing what he thought was Atmera.**

**"Atmera, what are you doing here?" Yami asked.**

**Then Atmera looked up his normally blue eyes were amethyst. Yami stepped back in surpirse.**

**"What the..."**

**#Atemu, you must have faith that the great Ra whould not allow one of his sons to remain as Atemi is.# 'Atmera' said.**

**#Who are you?# Yami asked.**

**#What?# 'Atmera' asked in shock.**

**#I am serious.# Yami said.**

**#I am your father, Pharaoh Akunumkanon." He said.**

**#My father?# Yami asked.**

**#That is right.# Akunumkanon said.**

**#But, how?# Yami asked.**

**#Nevermind that, go and be with your brother.# Akunumkanon said.**

**Then there was a bright flash and Akunumkanon disappeared. Then the Millennium Puzzle flashed and Yami left it.**

**"Faire vous penser mon frére volonté toujours réveiller?" Yami asked with concern.**

**&Do you think my brother will ever wake up?&**

**"Nous faire pas savoir." Dr. Carter said.**

**&We do not know.&**

**'Please let father be right.' Yami thought to Yugi.**

**'Wake up, Atemi.' Yami thought to Yugi.**

**Then a women walked up to Yami, she had black here and blue eyes.**

**"Atemu, are you alright?" Destiny asked.**

**"Atemu, êtes vous bien?" Dr. Carter asked.**

**Destiny blinked in confusion.**

**"Je volonté être joli que bientôt que mon frére veillers haut." Yami said.**

**&I will be fine as soon as my brother wakes up.&**

**Destiny looked at Dr. Carter.**

**"He said he'll be fine as soon as his brother wakes up." Dr. Carter said.**

**"Tell him to get back." Destiny said.**

**Dr. Carter blinked in confusion.**

**"Obtenir arrière, monsieur." Dr. Carter said.**

**&Get back, sir.&**

**Yami stepped back from Yugi. Then Yami looked at the Destiny.**

**'That looks like our mother, from back in Egypt.' Yami thought to himself.**

**'Please wake up, Atemi.' Yami thought to Yugi.**

**Then Destiny walked over to Yugi's bedside. Then Destiny placed one hand on Yugi's forehead, and with her other hand she took Yugi's hand. Then her necklace started glowing faintly. Destiny hands started glowing. Soon the glow faded and disappeared. Yugi gasped, and his eyes snapped open. Yami gasped in surpise.**

**'Atemi?' Yami thought to Yugi.**

**Destiny stepped back from Yugi's bedside. Yugi looked at Yami weakly. Yami rushed over to Yugi's bedside.**

**'Atemu?' Yugi thought to Yami.**

**'Thank goodness, I was afraid you wouldn't wake up.' Yami thought to Yugi.**

**'What happened, brother?' Yugi thought to Yami.**

**'You slipped into a coma.' Yami thought to Yugi.**

**'I did? Really?' Yugi thought to Yami.**

**'Yes, something strange happened earlier.' Yami thought to Yugi.**

**'What is it, Atemu?' Yugi thought to Yami.**

**'I think our father's back.' Yami thought to Yugi.**

**'What makes you think that?' Yugi thought to Yami.**

**'He made me return to the Millennium Puzzle using shadow magic, and he appeared to me in there. Atemi, he was in Atmera.' Yami thought to Yugi.**

**"Quoi lui pret dans mon garçon!?!" Yugi demanded.**

**&What he was in my son!?!&**

**"Oui, frére. Notre père est arrière et dans votre garçon." Yami said.**

**&Yes, brother. Our father is back and in your son.&**

**"Atemu? Atemi?" Destiny asked with worry in her voice.**

**Yugi and Yami looked at Destiny.**

**"Are you alright, Atemi?" Destiny asked with worry in her voice and on her face.**

**"Mother?" Yugi asked weakly in confusion.**

**"Oh, Atemi thank goodness." Destiny said happily.**

**"Atemi?" Yami asked in confusion.**

**"Elle est Destiny Motou." Yugi said.**

**&She is Destiny Motou.&**

**"Votre mère dans demonstr vie?" Yami asked.**

**&Your mother in this life?&**

**"Oui." Yugi said.**

**&Yes.&**

**"Elle regards tel notre mère et elle en le même pouvoir." Yami said.**

**&She looks like our mother and she has the same power.&**

**"Pouvoir?" Yugi asked.**

**&Power?&**

**"Oui, frére." Yami said.**

**&Yes, brother.&**

**'What makes you say that?' Yugi thought to Yami.**

**'She healed you, she also has the Horus Shadow Pendant.' Yami thought to Yugi.**

**'She does?' Yugi thought to Yami.**

**Yugi sat up weakly and looked at his mother.**

**'Take it easy.' Yami thought to Yugi.**

**#Mother, do you really have healing powers?# Yugi asked.**

**'I haveta hear it from her.' Yugi thought to Yami.**

**"Yes, Atemi." Destiny said.**

**"My son is Akunumkanon, reincarnation." Yugi said.**

**Destiny gasped.**

**"What?" Destiny asked in disbelieve.**

**"It's true. Atemu found out." Yugi said.**

**"Really?" Destiny asked.**

**"Yes." Yami said.**

**"So, your father is back as well." Destiny said.**

**Then Akunumkanon walked in with Téa who mistook Akunumkanon for Atmera.**

**"Akunumkanon!" Destiny exclaimed.**

**"Father?" Yugi asked weakly.**

**Akunumkanon smiled.**

**"Thank goodness you're awake Atemi." Akunumkanon said.**

**'Je d'acord chez poss.' Yami thought to Yugi.**

**'Je savoir.' Yugi thought to Yami.**

**Yugi and Yami laughed.**

**"Yugi!" Téa exclaimed.**

**"Téa." Yugi said weakly as Téa ran over to his bedside.**

**Yugi and Téa hugged.**

**"I was so worried." Téa whispered in Yugi's ear.**

**"Everything's fine thanks to my mother." Yugi said.**

**"Destiny?" Akunumkanon asked in shock.**

**Destiny nodded and hugged Akunumkanon and he hugged her as well.**

**"I never thought I would see you again." Akunumkanon said.**

**'It's good to see them together again. Isn't it Atemi?' Yami thought to Yugi.**

**Yugi and Yami smiled watching this.**

**'I have to agree, Atemu.' Yugi thought to Yami.**

**"It's good to see you two together again." Yugi said.**

**"Atemi!" Akunumkanon exclaimed.**

**Yugi laughed in amusment.**

**"What's so funny!?!" Akunumkanon demanded.**

**'Yugi?' Yami thought to Yugi.**

**'Isn't it funny, dad being in my son.' Yugi thought to Yami.**

**Yami laughed as well.**

**'Yes, I agree.' Yami thought to Yugi.**

**'Good.' Yugi thought to Yami.**

TBC…


End file.
